YGO EQG XX - Episode 001
"A New Adventure Begins" is the 1st episode of the season. It's been weeks since Sombra's defeat and everything has been going fine, until a new threat arrives by the name of Commander Tempest and challenges Flash to a duel. Will he win? Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Commander Tempest Turn 1: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Shining Fang Magna Wolf" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Tempest Tempest draws. She then Normal Summons "Storm Guard Dominator Spear" (1800/800) in Attack Position. She then activates "Obsidian Orb" to dominate "Shining Fang Magna Wolf". Now as long as "Shining Fang Magna Wolf" is dominated, it cannot attack, change battle positions, activate its effect, be tributed and being destroyed by battle. She then activates the effect of "Storm Guard Dominator Spear" to halve its ATK ("Storm Guard Dominator Spear": 1800 > 900/800) and allow it to attack directly this turn. "Storm Guard Dominator Spear" attacks Flash directly (Flash 4000 > 3100). She then Sets two cards. Turn 3: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then activates "Magna Caster Lunara" (Left 1) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Charge Horn Magna Bull" (2100/2200) and "Flash Wing Magna Pegasus" (1400/800) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "Flash Wing Magna Pegasus" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, banishing one random card in Tempest's hand. "Charge Horn Magna Bull" attacks and destroys "Storm Guard Dominator Spear" (Tempest 4000 > 3700). Tempest activates her face-down "Storm Guard Resurgence" to add "Obsidian Orb" from her Graveyard to her hand. "Flash Wing Magna Pegasus" attacks Tempest directly, but Tempest activates her face-down "Defense Draw" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and draw a card. Turn 4: Tempest Tempest draws. She then activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two cards. Since "Spine Hog Dominator" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Tempest to pay 300 Life Points (Tempest 3700 > 3100) and place it (Left 1) in her left Pendulum Zone. Since "Storm Guard Dominator Chain Claw" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Tempest to Normal Summon a Level 5 or higher monster. She then Normal Summons "Storm Guard Dominator Battle Axe" (2300/1500) in Attack Position without Tributing. She then activates "Obsidian Orb" to dominate "Charge Horn Magna Bull". She then activates "Dominator Lightning" to increase the ATK of "Storm Guard Dominator Battle Axe" by 500 ("Storm Guard Dominator Battle Axe": 2300 > 2800/1500). "Storm Guard Dominator Battle Axe" attacks "Flash Wing Magna Pegasus", but Flash activates his face-down "Lightspeed" to increase the ATK of "Flash Wing Magna Pegasus" by 1000 ("Flash Wing Magna Pegasus": 1400 > 2400/800). "Storm Guard Dominator Battle Axe" then destroys "Flash Wing Magna Pegasus" (Flash 3100 > 2700). Since "Storm Guard Dominator Battle Axe dealt Battle Damage, its effect activates, allowing Tempest to Special Summon "Storm Guard Dominator Chain Claw" (300/1900) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Since a "Dominator" monster was Special Summoned, the Pendulum Effect of "Spine Hog Dominator" activates, allowing Tempest to draw a card. She then Sets a card. Turn 5: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Spell Recovery" to banish the top card of his Deck and add "Pot of Greed" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then Pendulum Summons "Star Fang Magna Tiger" (2400/2100) from his hand in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Aura Pulse Magna Rat" (300/200) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to banish itself and Special Summon "Flash Heart Dragon X" (2500/2000) from his Removed From Play Zone in Attack Position (It was the top card of his Deck before it was banished). Since "Flash Heart Dragon X" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, banishing "Storm Guard Dominator Chain Claw". Due to the effect of "Shining Fang Magna Wolf", it gains 300 ATK for every card banished from the field ("Shining Fang Magna Wolf": 1500 > 1800/1200). "Flash Heart Dragon X" attacks and destroys "Storm Guard Dominator Battle Axe" (Tempest 3400 > 3200). "Star Fang Magna Tiger" attacks Tempest directly (Tempest 3200 > 800). "Shining Fang Magna Wolf" attacks Tempest directly, but Tempest activates her face-down "Storm Guard Defender" to banish "Storm Guard Dominator Battle Axe" from her Graveyard and negate the attack. Turn 6: Tempest Tempest draws. She then activates "Tempest Unicorn Dominator" (Right 8) in his Right Pendulum Zone. She then Pendulum Summons "Tempest Rogue Dominator Scarvolt" (2500/2000) from her hand in Attack Position. Since "Scarvolt" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, dominating "Shining Fang Magna Wolf" and "Charge Horn Magna Bull". She then activates another "Obsidian Orb" to dominate "Star Fang Magna Tiger". She then activates another "Dominator Lightning" to increase the ATK of "Scarvolt" by 500 for every Dominated monster on the field ("Scarvolt": 2500 > 4000/2000). She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Tempest Unicorn Dominator" to increase the ATK of "Scarvolt" by 600 ("Scarvolt": 4000 > 4600/2000). Due to the effect of "Scarvolt", it can attack up to a number of times equal to the number of Dominated monsters, but the Battle Damage Flash will take will be halved and the attacked monster won't be destroyed by battle. "Scarvolt" attacks "Flash Heart Dragon X" three times (Flash 2700 > 1650 > 600 > 0).